El amor, los Butterfree y el Slowpoke
by Evans Phantom
Summary: Una pequeña carta de parte de Pikachu para su querido entrenador en el que le sacara en cara los platos sucios que le a dejado pero también mostrando un lado que el desconocía totalmente, haciéndolo ver lo frágil y dulce que puede llegar a ser Pikachu...


_El amor, los butterfree y el Slowpoke_  
Ashi:

Bueno... Supongo que empiezo por decirte… Hola, mi querido y dulce cabeza de Slowpoke…

No sé por dónde empezar ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo una carta de amor y hasta donde se siempre fue más fácil para mí expresarme en las peleas, en donde tú me das ánimos y hasta elogios que me hacen feliz, siempre que peleamos ya sea entre nosotros como con otros entrenadores siempre lo superamos, nos hacemos fuerte juntos y siempre fue así, desde el principio… Oh bueno, no tan desde el principio ejeje… Si hay algo que siempre te quise decir fue lo mucho que lo sentía por ponerte las cosas difíciles cuando nos vimos por primera vez, yo no savia la clase de persona que eras y solo te desprecie por creer que no valías nada, ¿Yo y mis tontos prejuicios no?

Eso fue hasta que nos atacaron esos Spearow, nunca imagine que en algún punto de mi vida llegaría estar en tal situación, y lo peor de todo es que te culpe a ti en un principio, pero nada de eso me importo ya que lo olvide por completo cuando me pusiste entre tus brazos, tus fuertes, cálidos, mullidos y reconfortante brazos… Disculpa pero tengo que decirlo, siempre que me abrasas puedo escuchar tu corazón y también el mío, escucho mi propio corazón que grita que quieres que lo abrases mas y mas y mas y no me sueltes nunca jamás, perdón me desvié mucho del tema, pero es que también es tu culpa, por hacerme así de feliz, estúpido y dulce ojos de chocolate con cerebro de Slowpoke, tonto, tonto, tonto Ashi que me hace sentir muy feliz.

Nnn, con todo esto no recuerdo ni en donde me quede, tendré que volver a leer la carta por tu culpa, tonto idiota distraído… Bien, después de volver a leerla me di cuenta de una cosa, que quería poner al final de esta carta pero no puedo evitar ponerla ahora, me di cuenta de que de verdad te amo, y te quiero mucho pero de verdad mucho, y como dije antes… ¡El que pusiera esto antes es tu culpa!  
Como sea, después de lo que paso con los Spearow, desde entonces siempre estuve pensando, "¿Qué puedo hacer para que me abrases más?", "¿Qué puedo hacer para gustarte más?"… Siempre solía pensar, siempre…

Después de un tiempo, al entrenar mas y mas, al aventurarnos cada vez más por el mundo, al hacer mas amigos y algunos, ya que tocamos el tema de los amigos, se quisieron pasar de listos con migo, ya que pensabas que era un macho creías que estábamos jugando, pero como soy muy fuerte pude apañármelas yo sólita, igual te culpo de eso a ti, también, las chicas que te seguían en tus viajes, no me molestaban… Tanto, pero igual era molesto ver como cada una de esas chicas se te pegaba o trataba de llamar tu atención, supongo que no puedo culparte por lo lindo y atractivo que eres para las hembras humanas, es más, agradezco de todo corazón el que seas tan despistado, en algunas ocasiones de verdad me exasperaba pero me tranquilizaba el hecho de que no les pusieras atención, sin embargo… Ashi, mí querido entrenador, amigo y compañero de toda la vida, en lo que a pokemons respecta de verdad eras atento, como por ejemplo… Aquella vez en la que peleamos con Mewtwo, no me molesto el hecho de que trataras de defenderme a mí y a los otros, no me molesto el que ayudaras las demás personas de ese lugar, tampoco me molesto el hecho de que te hallas querido enfrentar a uno de los pokemon más poderosos del mundo a puño limpio…

Todo el tiempo, desde que estuvimos en ese lugar, Mew, la disque pokemon antigua que estuvo en el mundo conociendo y explorando sus maravillas por no sé cuantos miles de años, se la paso jugando todo el tiempo contigo… En ese momento no estabas para nada distraído y por lo que vi tampoco te resististe a seguirle el juego, te salvaste de que te diera tu terapia de electrochoques solo porque Mewtwo te transformo en piedra… Y solo por si los estas pensando, no son celos, son Butterfrees enojadas en mi pancita, ahora que lo pienso lo mismo pasó con Chikorita, siempre saltándote en sima pidiendo abrazos, el día en el que trato de ponerte celoso se paso de la raya, sin mencionar que tuve que ir yo misma a buscarla porque si le pasaba algo entonces no iba a poder tener la satisfacción de… Bueno, hacerla entender que la única a la que le das abrazos es a mí, no me importa que se los des a los otros cuando ganan las peleas porque sé muy bien que es la emoción del momento, y bueno en parte porque los otros son machos, y que ellos sintieran algo por ti que no sea respeto y amistad lo hubiera sacado de la ecuación hace tiempo.

Veamos, estuvo Celebi, pensé que él era macho, por eso no me molesto que estuviera todo el tiempo contigo o que se te encimara, grave error de mi parte, al final se despidió y me dijo que era hembra, ese fue un día que no quería recordar pero ya que mas da, también paso algo similar con Shaymin, hablándote de esa forma y queriendo estar todo el tiempo en tu cabeza, la única razón por la que no la ataque es porque estaba sobre ti, en mas de u sentido, de no ser así la hubiera electrocutado, se creía mucho cuando estuvo en su forma cielo… Las que más me sacaron de quicio fueron a Latias y a Meloetta, esas dos no entendieron el significado de propiedad privada, pura y exclusiva de Pikachu, ahora mismo creo que me acabo de convertir en tipo fuego por que al recordar todas las pokemon y humanas que siempre se te vinieron encima aun con tu edad me hierve la sangre, bueno ya no importa, como había dicho no puedo echarte la culpa de que seas tan lindo, pero te los vuelvo a repetir por que se que tu eres muy lento, tu eres mío, ¿Entendido?

Todo lo que pasamos juntos me hiso quererte a más no poder, no creo poder amarte más de lo que lo hago ahora, la verdad yo no creo que nada sea imposible, pero quererte más seria muy difícil, pero lo seguiré intentando, tal y como lo hacemos luego de cada pelea, espero que entiendas que lo lindo que eres a veces atrae mucho a las hembras, yo soy alguien comprensiva y paciente, pero atraer a una hembra como la llamada Cynthia, lo admito, quede muy impresionada, pero aun sabiendo que tu no le arias caso a nada de lo que ella te dijera a no ser que se trate de pokemons, temía que ella intentara hacerte algo para "llamar tu atención" como lo hicieron varias otras hembras, algunas de las que nos cruzamos de verdad fueron muy poco sutiles y bastante directas, otras fueron asertivas por no decir feroces a la hora de intentar clavarte las garras, hubo toda clase de lo que llaman "locas" tras de ti, hembras mas grandes que tu querían hacerte suyo, y hasta donde yo sé la cosa va de que el macho haga suya a la hembra y no al revés. En todos los momentos en los que veía que alguna de ellas iba a hacer algo que no me gustara simplemente hacia lo que ustedes los humanos hacen para situaciones como estas, "echarles un balde de agua fría"… Figurativamente hablando claro, aunque jamás estuvo o estará de más intentar eso para ver si eso les baja los humos.

Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte, más que decir lo lindo y distraído a la vez que inocente que puedes llegar a ser, empecé con un hermoso recuerdo y salte directamente a todas las locas que te quisieron arrebatar la inocencia, espero que con esto entiendas lo distraída que yo también puedo llegar a ser, al menos… Cuando se trata de ti, por eso es que nunca me arrepentí de esta contigo por mas distraída, enojona y hasta algunas veces molesta, entiende que en un principio tu me hiciste sentir que no valía y mis lagrimas cayeron a tus pies, me miraba en un espejo y no me hallaba, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que era… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ¿Cómo creer en la persona que más amo en el mundo si ni siquiera se da cuenta de quién soy? ¿Cómo mirarte a los ojos si nunca mirabas más allá de los míos? ¿Como sentir tu corazón de nuevo si todo lo que había en el tuyo eran las peleas? Yo solo era lo que tú querías ver… Y así, en un esfuerzo de lo más profundo de mi corazón por aceptar esto, juro que jamás, nunca jamás, me rendí, pero no me esforzaba para hacerme notar o para hacer que te dieras cuenta de algo, yo me esforzaba por mí, porque… Porque tu corazón era tan profundo, que sin darme cuenta ya había caído en él, y lo más gracioso de todo es que lo había hecho apropósito, ahí fue cuando lo descubrí, mi felicidad te importaba más de lo que yo hubiera podido creer y mientras yo me esforzaba y me hacia mas fuerte por mi tú te hacías mas fuerte por los dos.

Jamás pensé que algo así pudiera existir, pero tú, tu, el chico mas despistado del mundo, el más distraído e inocente, me había enseñado el significado del amor propio… Si, así como lo oyes, me enseñaste que antes de pelear por el amor de otra persona, debo pelear por mí mismo y saber que es lo que valgo, entonces puede escuchar que esas cadenas que me ataban se habían caído, ya era libre, libre de verdad, libre para pelear contigo, para que viajáramos juntos, libre para disfrutar del mundo que me rodeaba, libre para amarte de verdad y jamás dejarte ir, me abrases o no, yo podía sentir tu corazón conectado al mío, ahora ya savia que tu y yo pelearíamos juntos… Se perfectamente que mucho delo que acabo de escribir es casi contradictorio y sin sentido, pero es lo que siento, es lo que me haces sentir, eso me hace feliz, pero aun así eso es tu culpa… Toda tuya, completamente tuya… Solo tuya, no lo olvides, porque yo no lo haré y sé que tu tampoco, solo lo escribo para remarcar lo distraído que eres mi dulce y tierno cabeza de Slowpoke…


End file.
